Detoxify
by Catherynne
Summary: Tartarus. School. Friends. Dark Hour. Put that at the back of your head and come here, show some love because this might be our last day together. Let's make it one to remember if it is.


Tartarus operations had been getting progressively more strenuous in the past few months, after Ikutsuki had dropped the information that the twelve special shadows needed extermination in order to get rid of the Dark Hour. Since then, Hamuko barely had time for herself, let alone time with Makoto as the two leaders were swarmed with preparing for operations and managing their school and social lives on top of it.

Currently however, Hamuko was getting what she had wanted for weeks, with her socks off, panties down to her knees, skirt pushed up to expose her hips and legs and last but not the least, Makoto's head between her legs, face sandwiched between her thighs and his tongue flicking against her sensitive flesh. The auburnette hissed through her clattering teeth, beads of sweat moving down her forehead as her boyfriend licked around her sex, fingers caressing and stroking the flesh of her inner thigh.

"Kiss me." Hamuko ordered with a whimper and her nails sunk into the sheets, back arching off the frame when he did so, pressing a long kiss that pushed her ever so close towards the edge. Her hands cupped her breasts, palms going in circles and her fingers playing with her hardened nipples as he continued kissing, licking and nibbling softly.

This all started when she dropped her feet onto his lap with a coy smirk. A few pokes here and there and Makoto was already caressing her knees and thighs and after a quick kiss to the inner side, Hamuko ran out of patience and told him to put his mouth to work. All of this had happened a few minutes and now, she was just about ready to climax thanks to the ministrations of his tongue.

"You've gotten so good at this." Hamuko complimented after a breathless groan, still working on her chest to up the pleasure some more, "Mmmm, have you been practicing with someone else?"

She saw him lift his head just enough to shoot her a dry look, getting a soft laugh from the hyperventilating girl who tangled her right hand into his messy hair, pushing his hot mouth back onto her core, "I'm just kidding..." she said, chest heaving and hips trembling, "Just a little up, keep working there."

Figuring he had teased her enough, Makoto gently slid his tongue through her folds and started setting her nerves on fire with every flutter and lick of his tongue, drawing out a harsh reaction from the auburnette as she screamed out in pleasure, removing the grip around her breasts and holding his head against her moist slit, tightly, fingers digging into his scalp with every lick into her core.

Hamuko held him in place and tugged harder, sitting up on the bed and spreading her legs for better access, "Don't stop!" she ordered with another hiss, grinding her hips against his mouth and pulling him closer, "Kiss me more."

Her boyfriend obliged and gave a bevy of sloppy kisses along with the long licks of his tongue, gripping her thighs when he sped up and her grip on his head grew harsher. He briefly looked up at Hamuko and saw her wincing, teeth barred and her eyes clenched shut tightly with head tucked in and chest rising and falling. He could sense that she was very close and so he continued servicing her, eagerly looking forward to his girlfriend losing control.

Finally, after a soft nibble on the mass of nerves, Hamuko found her voice and screamed in unadulterated pleasure when she climaxed after so many weeks, her unhinged yell piercing through the air of his room and her hands hugging his head against her damp womanhood even after the effects of her climax started wearing off, leaving her a shuddering and sweaty mess, numb and tired from the harsh loss of control of her nerves.

Makoto sighed and tried moving back but Hamuko held him there, not ready to let him go just yet, "Hey! Nu-uh!" she scolded, keeping him in position with a hand on top of his head, "I service you long after you climax! Quid pro quo, sweetie."

Another sigh later, Makoto listened to her and kissed her between her legs again. He heard a giggle from her and smiled, all too happy to give her pleasure because he knew how stressed she was juggling between her duty as co-leader and school.

"Thanks." Hamuko patted his head gently, feeling a little bad after the harsh treatment she administered in the fit of pleasure a few moments ago, "Kiss me again."

Makoto did so, staring up at her with his wide-open blue eyes for further instructions.

"Good boy." the girl cooed in response, running her palm along the back of his head and messing the tuft of hair back there, "Just keep licking slowly."

Hamuko relaxed against the frame of the bed when he started doing what she had ordered. Her other hand was back to her chest, teasing and pleasuring herself every time she felt the contact of his tongue against her flesh. She saw the head of blue peeking out from between her legs and resisted moaning out loud again, barely restraining her hands from grabbing his head and grinding against him because she had other plans. She spent the next few minutes regaining her breath and enjoying her boyfriend making her feel good without an objection.

"Come here." Hamuko said after a while, tugging his head up and Makoto moving up her body until they were face to face, red eyes lovingly stare into blue. She kissed his forehead and then his lips, softly, with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. After the kiss, she pushed him down a little and hugged his head against her chest, breathing out softly because this was her favorite position, "You were great, Makoto."

Makoto paused for a bit, curling his arms around her waist to return the hug. His head rose up just a bit and he whispered, "You sure are sweaty."

"Mmhm, I blame you for this." Hamuko replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her fingers. Maybe it was because he had touched her after so long but much like he had said, she had worked up quite a sweat during the blissful activity, "Haven't touched me in weeks and then you start this off by kissing my thigh. Meanie!"

Makoto forced his weight onto his palms and pushed his body off hers. He grabbed a nearby hanky and started cleaning her face until Hamuko shoved it away, giving him another smile that promised something much better, another activity she had been looking forward to for quite some time.

"I got a better idea." she said and combed his damp finger with her fingers. He had worked quite a bit of sweat as well, "How about we take a bath together?"

Minato blinked in return. He knew that the bath was going to be something much more than simply washing each other and splashing water for funsies.

"I'll wash your back for you." Hamuko smiled sweetly when she offered to do so, getting up from the bed and sitting beside him. She kissed his cheek and stood up moments later, pushing her skirt back into place and buttoning her blouse up. After that, she skipped towards the door of the room and looked back, winking at the blue haired boy and calling him over with her finger.

Makoto stood up and followed her, looking forward to whatever his sly girlfriend had planned.

* * *

The warm water struck her bare skin and Hamuko giggled, her usually messy auburn ponytail now undone and tumbling off her shoulders. Just a few feet away from her stood Makoto, with an usually docile smile on his face and his fingers scratching the back of his head. There was quite a bit of soap foam on her chest, enticing him to come over.

"Come on!" Hamuko grabbed his wrists and yanked him, almost making him loose his footing on the slippery floor of the shower until he steadied herself and his pressed flush against hers. Hamuko hugged him and guided his one hand on her chest, urging him to start and he did, fingers flexing around her right breast while his other hand moved towards her back.

"No-uh!" Hamuko whined and forced both of his hands on her breasts, coiling her arms around his neck and puckering her lips. The two kissed under the rain of water, tongues clashing and bodies grinding against each other.

Hamuko nibbled on his lower lip and drew back, giggling in his face, "I like when you touch me, Makoto."

"I can see that." Makoto said, thumb flicking over her hardened nipples. She bit back on a moan and smirked, feeling his length hard against her thigh.

"What about you?" Hamuko batted her eyelashes slowly, "Aren't you excited with my body pressed up against you?"

Before he could respond, Hamuko was already stroking him between her palms, her fist wrapped around and working up and down, rinse and repeat. Makoto winced slightly, while he did his best to hide it, his hormones were racing ever since she dropped her feet onto his lap. With every stroke, he started panting harder, much to the delight of the auburn haired girl.

"You seem so stressed, Makoto." Hamuko said with a sad pout, fastening the strokes and caressing the more sensitive spots with her thumb, "You don't have to hide it from me. I know you've been stressed with school and Tartarus."

"I try not to show." Makoto admitted. The last few missions were especially brutal but he had never said a word to her or anyone else.

Hamuko got on her toes and kissed him again, a quick and sweet kiss and as soon as she was done, she got down on her knees and give him a kiss on the tip of his length. She looked up and caught his gaze, slowly opening her mouth and taking an inch after an inch into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around and she got all of him into her mouth for a few seconds until she withdrew her head.

Makoto cringed and even whined softly, silently urging her to continue and Hamuko only giggled in response, licking and nibbling around his length whilst she sucked a few spots softly. Her soft kisses and nibbles make him quiver and his right hand brushed into her wet hair, twirling a strand around his fingers as she continued teasing him with her mouth, mimicking what he had done earlier.

"Does it feel good, Makoto?" Hamuko asked, licking the sides with her lips brushing over. She studied his reaction and got another wince followed by a dumb and slow nod because he was already teetering, "I love watching you like this, as bad as it sounds."

Makoto rested a hand against the nearby wall and Hamuko finally stopped playing with him. She wrapped her lips around his shaft and started sucking him off strongly and quickly, head bobbing back and forth on his lap and her tongue massaging along his length, almost buckling his knees and getting a loud first moan from the boy who looked down at his girlfriend eagerly swallowing his member and sucking on it like a lollipop, motivated by his soft whines and pleading for her to keep going.

"I won't last long like this, Hamuko." Makoto said with another loud groan and Hamuko never slowed down, moving her head backwards and forwards on his length. She hummed along as she sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks and controlling her gag reflex without much issue, "H-Hamuko."

She didn't seem to hear him or rather, she ignored him and kept the same pace as before for the next few minutes until she finally pulled back and licked his tip, winking with flair and settling on sucking the spot softly. A kiss was the final act that sent Makoto off the edge and he hissed, pulling back just in time and finishing on her breasts, with a little bit coating her face and lips.

Hamuko stared up at him and then glanced at the mess on her chest. A chuckle left her lips and quietly licked him for a few more seconds, cleaning the little bit of fluid present on her face and lips. "That was sudden." she said with a hum, rubbing the tip along her chest to tease him more, "You made quite a mess on my breasts."

As soon as she had gotten up, Makoto gave up on hiding his emotions and tackled her. The girl gasped but clung onto him, feeling his hands around her waist. She was forcefully separated and then pushed towards the wall, getting bent over and his tip against her entrance, teasing her just for a few moments only as Makoto slid into her quickly, drawing out a groan in unison as the blissful sensation started settling on their nerves.

"S-Shit." Hamuko managed to get out, bending over and resting her hands against the wall of the shower, loving the feel of Makoto inside her, "Y-You could have asked first."

A harsh thrust was his reply and Hamuko jerked forward, wiggling her hips and taking more of his length into her. She settled down and looked back, pouting and gesturing him to carry on and he did, his first few thrusts slow and soft. He was barely able to hold his lust in control and started thrusting in and out of her faster, hissing in pleasure at the tightness of her inner walls contracting around him, squeezing his length tighter with every stroke.

Hamuko's moaning echoed in the shower, her body rocking backwards and forward, matching the movements of his hips as his thrust came harsher and harder than before, his hands gripping her hips to maintain position as he kept the furious pace, pumping into her as deep as he could. Another deep stroke arched his back and Makoto moaned along with the auburn haired female, her hips thrashing against his as hard as he was thrusting into her.

"I can never get enough of this." Hamuko said, her entire body damp with the shower water but at the same time, warm and needy with the heat bubbling inside her stomach, "You feel so good, Makoto."

Makoto leaned over and started nibbling and kissing her shoulder, forcing her to shut her eyes as he traveled up her neck and kissed her there, his length still piercing deeper and deeper into her achy and needy sex. She whispered love you when she felt his face next to her, clenching around him to give him more pleasure and miraculously managing to kiss his temple just before he drew back, panting and shivering himself.

"Please keep going." Hamuko pleaded, barely able to hold her footing as intense surges of pleasure started taking over her nerves. On the edge himself, Makoto upped the pace of his strokes, ruthlessly slamming his length into her as hard as he could, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could. Hamuko screamed in response and bucked her hips, feeling and moaning at him hitting all the right spots, tingling her nerves and deepening the sensation pooling in the pit of her belly.

"Shit, I'm so close Hamuko." Makoto said with clenched teeth, his hands shaking but still holding onto her hips, barely able to thrust with how tight she was, how her inner walls were squeezing him in and how exhausted he was, letting out all the stress that was building for the past few weeks.

"I'm close too, Makoto." Hamuko said with a small gasp, barely able to get her voice out as he was still pounding his length in and out of her nonstop, his warm hands roaming her hips and back, his hips pressed snugly against hers and his length buried deep inside her, giving her a mad rush of euphoria and more, " M-Makoto!" she screamed his name, sinking onto his length and feeling all of him inside her.

"I love you, Makoto!" Hamuko said through her moans, "Oh God, I love you so much."

"I-I love you too." Makoto replied with as much difficult as she was having, "Oh God, Hamu..."

"Mmm, Makoto." Hamuko's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost herself in another fit of pleasure with the next stroke which sent the world out of focus, all blurry and foggy and all that remained was the heat in the pit of her belly. She rested her forehead against the wall and whimpered, knees shaking and her body begging, nerves pulsing and just about ready to give in, "Makoto!"

Makoto screamed her name in response and with a final thrust deep into her sex, the two came in unison, following by a moan and scream that burst through simultaneously, echoing in the shower and their heads nonstop for the next several minutes as the inside of their bodies burned with heat and pleasure, right under the cold shower water. Hamuko squeezed her walls around him once last time and Makoto pushed all of his length into her, his fingers pressed into the soft skin of her back while Hamuko shut her eyes and clashed her mouth shut with her head, nearly falling over when she felt his warmth pooling inside her for the first time in a long while, putting a small and soft smile on her face.

After the second climax in the past hour, the two lovers were exhausted but for the next several minutes they refused to part and kept their positions, still connected under the rain of water that had started blasting cold water long ago but it was not really a bother to them, much like always when they made love and forgot everything but each other.

Eventually, Makoto pulled out from inside her and took a second to admire the view of her hips and back before he fell on his behind. A few seconds later, Hamuko wobbled and fell on his lap, curling up in a ball and whispering him to wrap his arms around his body. Makoto did so, pressing butterfly kisses down her neck to hear her whine some more.

Makoto reached for the bottle of shampoo and Hamuko grabbed the soap. She kissed him full on the lips and slid her tongue in, her hands moving towards his back while Makoto squirted a generous amount of shampoo on his palms and ran his fingers through her auburn hair. Exhausted from the intense sex, the two still worked on cleaning each other, whilst sharing numerous kisses and laughs under the shower.

* * *

"Makoto..."

Hamuko whispered, calling him over with her legs spread open for him. Dusk had already settled upon the island but the two were far from done with each other because they know tomorrow was going to be the same, school from morning to evening and then Tartarus at midnight. They were going to return home covered in bruises or maybe not return home at all for life was never a guarantee in the tower.

Such was the life of the two leaders.

Hamuko moaned when he entered her yet again but this time he was slow and gentle. He pushed the cover over the two and kissed her breasts when he moved towards her lips. He inhaled her strawberry scent and kissed her for the hundredth time that day, briefly wondering if this was going to be the last kiss because the Dark Hour was already underway.

Hamuko whimpered and wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, pulling the boy deeper in with her limbs. The familiar surge of pleasure washed away the worries of tomorrow and the two lovers smiled at each other, foreheads, lips and noses brushing against each other, fully intended on making this the best night yet because they knew tomorrow was an uncertainty.

"Make love to me..."

"Let's make this a night to remember..."

* * *

**Author Note : Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew! Pretty please? Sooooo many views and barely anyone reviews. :C do I hafta say this? If you like it and want to see more then review, otherwise I'll... just cry in that corner and think my writing sucks... and it probably, surely does. **

**Anywayz! Another lemon from meeee! I swear I should stop going to pixiv and searching the kitahamu tag but AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I love this ship so much. I would kill for Makoto and I will donate my life saving for a remake where these two can have a social link. **

**Next up I will try to write a non-smut fic (GASP!) but I'm waiting on you. I already got an idea but I hope I can write angst well... without the emotional sex. **

**I reiterate, plz review and let me know your thoughts! Until then, bye-bye!**


End file.
